Amour d'outre-tombe
by Jellypix
Summary: Un an après, jour pour jour, Lucy fait face à Erza, espérant recevoir des explications, alors que la chevalière à pris la fuite le lendemain matin, après qu'elles aient fait l'amour. profondemment bléssée, Lucy pourra-t-elle seulement lui pardonner. Suite direct de "Chasse aux sorcières"


**Amour d'outre-tombe**

 **Fandom** : Fairy Tail

 **Couple :** Erza x Lucy

 **Rating** : M

Tout à Mashima.

 **Note :** Participation à la soirée des lemons « Soirée spéciale Halloween »

 **Thème** – Cimetière, Hurlement, magie avec la sujet fantasme.

 **oOo**

Ce soir, c'était Halloween. Lucy avait passé la journée à se pomponner, impatiente d'arriver à la fête organisée par la guilde le soir même. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'année précédente, où Juvia s'était laissée avoir par un charlatan et les avait envoyé, elle et Erza, dans un Magnoria du XVIII eme siècle.

Angoissée à l'idée de se faire attraper par un groupe de fou furieux qui les prenait pour des sorcières, elles s'étaient cachées dans un tas de buisson. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Lucy était amoureuse d'Erza et elle avait succombé avant même d'y avoir bien réfléchis. A sa plus grande surprise, la chevalière avait répondu à ses avances. Même une fois qu'elles furent rentrées chez elles, Erza l'avait invité dans sa chambre à Fairy Hill.

Lucy avait pensé que c'était dans la poche, elle l'avouait. Mais la rousse avait fui dès le matin alors qu'elle dormait encore. Le plus dur avait été de voir l'indifférence avec laquelle Erza la traita par la suite. Elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé entre elles. Comme si elles n'avaient rien partagé. Lucy pouvait seulement revivre cela en songe et elle avait passé l'année à ronger son frein, attendant patiemment un signe de la part de son amie.

Cependant, Erza ne fit rien de plus que d'agir comme elle le faisait tous les jours avant ça. Lucy avait bien été tentée de la mettre au pied du mur, mais elle connaissait assez la chevalière pour savoir que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Alors elle avait attendu, mais leur relation n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle était. Elles se parlaient uniquement quand il le fallait, et encore. Cela en était venu au point que même Mirajane, et la plupart des membres de la guilde d'ailleurs, s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lucy en été venue à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Quitter Fairy Tail lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir aussi facilement. Avant ça, elle voulait avoir une confrontation avec Erza. Elle voulait mettre les points sur les I, savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Aplanir les tensions qui régnaient entre elles.

Quand Lucy apprit que la guilde organisait une fête d'Halloween au cimetière de Magnoria, elle avait d'abord hésité à y aller. Mais sous l'insistance de Natsu et de Mirajane, elle avait accepté. C'est le ventre noué qu'elle traversa la ville, le froid d'octobre passant à travers ses vêtements. Quelle idée d'avoir opté pour un costume aussi léger, se morigéna-t-elle. Ce n'est certainement pas son petit chemisier noir sur sa jupe plissée et sa basse résille qui allait lui tenir chaud.

Elle passa le portail du cimetière se retrouvant très vite enveloppé dans une ambiance festive et étouffante. Tout un orchestre avait été installé, ainsi que des buvettes. Au fond, Lucy se demanda si c'était bien respectueux de faire ça dans un tel lieu, mais la guilde avait dû avoir l'aval de la ville. Au loin, elle remarqua tout de suite la présence de Mirajane qui lui faisait de grands signe. Avec un sourire, Lucy s'avança jusqu'à elle, s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- Tu es venue finalement ! S'exclama la barmaid.

\- Oui. J'ai hésité, mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas rester enfermée le soir d'Halloween.

\- Ça aurait été dommage, confirma Mirajane.

Lucy l'observa préparer une succession de cocktails à base de neige carbonique, complètement captivé par la fumée qui s'échappait du verre, avant qu'un éclat écarlate n'attire son attention sur son côté. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle tourna la tête vers sa droite. Erza se tenait là, debout, les avant-bras posés sur le comptoir à quelques centimètres d'elle. Silencieuse.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Mirajane qui s'était arrêtée pour les regarder. La discrétion et elle ça faisait deux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Rester ? Partir ? Ça faisait un an qu'elle attendait un signe d'Erza. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait que la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, n'était pas à jeter aux oubliettes. Bon sang, pour Lucy c'était tellement plus que ça.

Elle avait tout mis de coter pour se déclarer et en retour, elle n'avait rien espéré à l'époque. Cependant, la chevalière lui avait laissé entrevoir un espoir d'avenir et elle avait été naïve d'y croire alors que rien n'était sûr. Gerald était toujours plongé dans le coma et Erza ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait cédé à ses avances seulement par manque de réconfort et jamais Lucy aurait pensé que son amie était capable d'autant de bassesses.

Finalement elle esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de Mirajane et entrepris de tourner les talons. Avec un peu de chance, Natsu et Gray ne devaient pas être bien loin. Mais une main douce et fraîche attrapa la sienne et l'arrêta dans son élan. Surprise, Lucy se tourna vers Erza qui osait à peine la regarder en face. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cela la mit plus en colère que jamais. Elle retira son bras de la prise et fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait partir pour de bon, mais la voix d'Erza l'arrêta sur place.

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre, s'il te plait.

Lucy se retourna vers elle, les lèvres pinçaient. Elle ne répondit rien pendant un instant avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Lucy...

\- Tu m'adresse à peine la parole depuis un an. Tu m'ignores la plupart du temps et là...

\- Je voudrais m'expliquer.

\- Après un an ? Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Tout est parfaitement clair !

La blonde tourna le dos Erza et préféra s'éloigner de la rouquine avant d'ameuter tout le monde en créant une dispute. Elle avait pensé que ça serait facile de faire face à son amie, mais finalement, elle avait peur. Peur de ce à quoi une conversation entre elles pourraient aboutir. Elle traversa le cimetière en sens inverse, ne se préoccupant pas des squelettes assis sur les coins des pierres tombales ou des citrouilles en lanternes qui s'entassaient aux quatre coins de cette nécropole.

Au bout du compte, elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle, pensa Lucy. C'est justement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Rentrer, se mettre au lit et laisser le temps faire les choses. Il fallait qu'elle oublie Erza. Peu importe que la chevalière soit devenu son plus grand fantasme, c'était un amour à sens unique, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Toutefois, une poigne enserra son bras, la prenant au dépourvu.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte elle fut entraînée à travers le champ des morts, ses yeux captant à peine les regards qui se posaient sur elle. La blonde leva les yeux vers son kidnappeur et sentit son estomac tressauter en voyant la longue chevelure d'Erza ondulait dans son dos alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas assuré vers l'une des catacombes du cimetière.

\- ça ne va pas la tête !? Qu'est-ce qui te prends !? Lâche-moi ! Pesta Lucy en cherchant à se défaire de la prise.

Erza ne lui répondit pas. A la place, elle raffermit sa prise autour de son bras et allongea son pas.

\- Erza, lâche-moi !

Mais la rousse ouvrit brutalement la porte d'une crypte avant d'y pénétrer. Lucy fut propulsée à l'intérieur, atterrissant durement contre un caveau en pierre au milieu de la pièce. C'était petit, poussiéreux et sombre. Elle voyait à peine à quelques centimètre d'elle et elle déglutit, n'ayant jamais été très friandes des situations qui font peur. Elle croisa ses bras autour d'elle, affichant un air contrarié même si Erza ne pouvait pas le voir.

La rousse s'approcha assez pour qu'elles puissent se distinguer au travers du faible rayon lunaire qui traverser les petits interstices des murs en pierre.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ! Grogna Lucy.

\- Excuse-moi. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi et... je me suis emportée.

Le silence s'éternisa entre elles, chacune ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Lucy avait peur et se sentait dépassée et outre cela, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas il y a un an. Elle estimait qu'elle avait fait sa part, de plus, ce n'était certainement pas à elle de faire le premier pas, et encore moins de s'excuser.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, souffla finalement Erza.

\- Oh, vraiment !?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Tout était bien trop compliqué.

\- Il n'y avait rien de compliqué, cracha Lucy.

Elles se turent un instant, chacune semblant plongée dans ses pensées, puis la blonde reprit la parole.

\- Je me suis confiée. Je t'ai avouée mes sentiments et je t'avais demandé de ne pas jouer avec...

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de jouer avec toi ! Contra Erza.

\- Ah non ? Tu as répondu à mes sentiments pour t'enfuir au petit matin! Et après ça... J'ai eu l'impression de n'être qu'une horreur dont il fallait que tu t'éloignes le plus possible.

\- J'avais seulement besoin de temps. Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

\- Que tu réfléchisses ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Erza fit un pas vers elle, attrapant ses bras entre ses mains.

\- C'était loin d'être facile pour moi, Lucy ! Tu comptes pour moi, mais...

\- Mais il y avait Gerald ! Il y a toujours Gerald !

La rousse secoua la tête. La tension était presque palpable. Les respirations étaient fortes, les cœurs battant la chamade.

\- C'est...

\- Si tu ne veux pas accepter ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, alors nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Erza !

Lucy se dégagea d'un coup sec et poussa son amie de sa trajectoire, voulant quitter cette crypte au plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne d'Erza. Tout chez cette femme l'attirait. Sa carrure, sa prestance, son parfum. Elle y avait goûté une fois et il lui avait été difficile de ne pas pouvoir y retoucher. Ça avait été comme un sevrage et encore aujourd'hui, elle était loin d'en être guérit.

Lucy savait qu'Erza ne pourrait jamais oublier Gerald. Quoiqu'il arrive, cet homme aurait toujours une place de choix dans la vie et le cœur de la chevalière. La blonde s'était tenue au courant des derniers événements qui le concernait. De ce qu'elle savait, le mage était toujours plongé dans le coma, toutes ses fonctions vitales étaient morte, jusqu'au point ou même sa magie s'était éteinte. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il se réveille, mais Erza ne l'acceptait pas.

La jeune femme était dans un déni total. Elle refusait de voir que s'était terminé et encore plus de mettre un terme à la vie de Gerald. Elle persistait à le maintenir artificiellement et au fond, même si elle la comprenait, Lucy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en sentir meurtrie.

\- Non attends, Lucy !

Erza la rattrapa et ramena à sa place, la poussant contre le caveau. Elle plaqua fermement son corps contre le sien, leurs bassins s'emboîtant ensemble. Un soubresaut électrisa le bas-ventre de Lucy alors que tout son être réagissait à la proximité de la femme qu'elle aimait. Le souffle de la rousse s'échouait dans le creux de son cou, la faisant violemment frissonner. Ses reins s'enflammèrent et la blonde pinça les lèvres, réprimant un soupir.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Erza. Tu as raison, je n'aurai jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait et encore moins te traiter aussi mal.

Elle se tut une seconde, bloquant son regard brun dans celui de Lucy.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je ne savais pas quoi te dire...

Sa voix tremblait et le cœur de la constellationniste se serra de peine.

\- Erza...

\- C'est difficile, avoua la chevalière. C'est beaucoup trop difficile en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile ? C'est à cause de... De Gerald ?

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Erza secoua la tête et Lucy fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux.

\- Non.

La rousse leva une main, venant encadrer une joue ronde et opaline. Elles étaient trop près, beaucoup trop près. Leur souffle se mélangeait et Lucy expira tandis que ses yeux se baissaient instinctivement vers les lèvres pleines et rosées qui la tentaient. Elle chercha à se reculer, ses mains se posant sur le ventre d'Erza pour la pousser, mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Nous devrions sortir d'ici. Si ce sont mes excuses que tu veux... Je ne sais pas... Je...

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, coupa la rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Je... Je ne peux pas reprendre le cours de ma vie à tes côtés comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu ne peux pas espérer ça de moi, c'est égoïste !

\- Je tiens à toi !

\- Non ! Tu mens ! Si tu tenais à moi, tu aurais fait ce qu'il fallait !

Lucy entendit un accroc dans le souffle de son amie et elle chercha à lire un quelconque sentiment sur son visage. Mais il faisait trop sombre et elle ne voyait rien d'autre en dehors de quelques éclats sur sa peau blanche et les pupilles brune qui brillaient.

Elle fut alors prise de court quand Erza plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser vorace et surtout intense. Une multitude d'émotions le traversaient, étourdissant la blonde. Cette dernière répondit aussitôt, sa langue rencontrant sa consœur. Elles se caressèrent, se redécouvrir, se taquinèrent. Les lèvres dansèrent les unes contre les autres, puis Erza s'écarta, ses dents mordillant gentiment son menton avant de descendre le long de son cou.

Lucy avait la tête qui tournait et le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'elle le sentait se répercuter contre sa cage thoracique. Son ventre se contractait de plaisir tandis qu'un feu irradiait ses reins. Ses jambes faiblirent et une paire de main enserra sa taille pour la soutenir. La rousse se plaqua un peu plus contre elle, faisant basculer leurs corps sur le caveau derrière elles. Peu importe qui se trouvait là-dedans, Lucy n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Elle avait le souffle court et elle poussa un soupir quand les mains fraîches d'Erza relevèrent son chemisier pour venir caresser la peau de son ventre. La chevalière se fit une place entre ses cuisses que Lucy ouvrit pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis l'année qui venait de passer, la blonde se sentait revivre. Son corps se réchauffait au contact de celui de la rousse, il répondait instinctivement, électrisant ses sens.

Erza repoussa les pans de son chemisier avant de venir fourrer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle embrassa un sein rond, sa bouche chaude venant se refermer autour d'un de ses tétons. Lucy s'arqua, gémissant de plaisir alors qu'elle sentait son sexe réagir. Une main se faufila sous sa jupe, des doigts palpant la chair tendre de sa cuisse. Quand l'un d'eux frôla son intimité, Lucy se tendit de tout son être. Ses muscles se contractèrent et le feu qui irradiait ses reins enflamma tout son corps.

\- Erza...

Que devait-elle faire ? La chevalière ne lui répondit pas. A la place, sa bouche remonta jusqu'à son oreille, venant suçoter son lobe. Un gémissement resta coincé dans le creux de sa gorge alors que Lucy se sentait trembler de tous ses membres. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes, s'ouvrant entièrement à son amante. C'était bon et unique. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle rêvait de ce moment qu'il lui était impossible de réagir autrement.

Quand Erza la pénétra d'un doigt elle grogna de contentement avant de gémir quand elle en rajoutant un autre. Un pincement dans son cou la fit se tendre et onduler, allant toujours plus à le rencontre des doigts qui se mouvaient en elle. Rejetant la tête en arrière, Lucy s'offrit entièrement, sans réserve. Le plaisir grimpa doucement en elle la prenant à la gorge. Elle aurait voulu pousser un hurlement, mais c'était si bon et si douloureux à la fois. Ses mains agrippèrent à Erza, recherchant toujours plus de contact, alors que tout explosa autour d'elle.

Quand la constellationniste ouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance. Elle se sentait lourde et groggy. Épuisée. Elle tourna la tête pour tomber dans le regard chaud de son amante. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle y lisait alors qu'il faisait si sombre. Tristesse ? Regret ? Voulait-elle seulement le savoir ? Elle s'était faire avoir. Elle s'était donnée entièrement encore une fois sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Lucy s'était pourtant promis de ne pas céder avant d'avoir eu de réellement explications.

La peur au ventre elle se redressa, refermant et rajustant son chemisier, puis sauta du caveau sur lequel Erza venait de lui faire l'amour. C'était à la fois tellement indécent et érotique, mais rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cette relation. Elle se précipitait vers la lourde porte de la crypte au moment où la voix de la chevalière résonnait derrière elle.

\- C'est toi qui prends la fuite cette fois.

Lucy s'arrêta aussitôt, une main sur la poignée. Sans se retourner elle déclara :

\- Comme ça, nous sommes quittes.

\- Laisse-moi une autre chance, supplia Erza.

\- Tu as trop de problèmes. Résous les et après nous pourrons peut-être...

\- Peut-être quoi ?

Lucy soupira et se tourna à demi vers la grande rousse qui s'était assise sur le rebord du caveau.

\- Règle tes problèmes, Erza. Après nous verrons.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Lucy poussa un rire à la fois nerveux et triste. Elle déglutit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- réfléchis bien à ce que tu viens de me dire et, quand tu seras prête... Je serais peut-être encore là.

Sur cette dernière parole Lucy partit enfin, laissant Erza seule derrière elle. C'était un juste retour des choses, et même si ça lui déchirait le cœur de laisser la jeune femme ainsi alors qu'elle était visiblement désemparé, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible pour l'instant. Erza avait besoin de faire le point. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait. A ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Et elle n'y arriverait pas en s'accrochant au passé comme elle le faisait en voulant garder Gerald en vie, et encore moins en s'enlisant dans une relation avec elle, alors qu'elle ne le voulait peut-être pas totalement.

Lucy se respectait encore assez pour ne pas servir uniquement de jouet sexuel quand madame le voulait. Elle ferait preuve de patience et si Erza voulait vraiment avancer, alors elle saurait où la trouver.

 **FIN.**


End file.
